gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Play
"From Hollywood, the entertainment capital of the world, it's STAR PLAY! Let's welcome our stars: on the red team: Carol Burnett, Willie Aames, Deidre Hall. And on the blue team: Robert Guillaume, Valerie Harper and Pat Harrington. And now, here's your host, TOM KENNEDY!" Star Play was an unsold charades game show pilot that was available for a place in the 1989-90 season, but didn't sell. Gameplay Two teams consisting of two contestants each and celebrity guests (three celebrities on each team in the actual pilot and a panel of five stars in the runthrough) play a game of charades where words come together to sound like a big word, a phrase, or a name. It is essentially a cross between two of Tom's other shows,You Don't Say! & Body Language. On a team's turn, they selected a card from rack a certain number of numbered cards (six to start, with one less choice after that). Each card had on them, a subject and a number of clue words which when meshed together, they sound like the subject. One of the cards had a gold star on it, which if found offered a special added bonus. For the runthrough it was a 20-point bonus, while in the pilot the bonus was a special prize. One celebrity from the team in control/the panel acted out those clue words for the duration of 60 seconds (90 in the runthrough). The civilians picked off hidden clues by number in the pilot. Each time they say a word, the star in control moved on to the next. As soon as the team identified the subject, their turn was over. Scoring Runthrough In the runthrough, points were awarded based how much time it took to guess the subject. The faster it took to guess the subject, the more points scored. 100 points wins the game. Pilot In the pilot, the team that got their subject in the faster time won some money. Team with the most money wins. ---- The team that wins the game went on to play "Three for the Money" for $5,000. Bonus Round: Three for the Money In this round, the winning team was faced with three windows marked "Person", "Place", and "Thing". They represent the categories of the three puzzles (one for each puzzle). Behind those windows were scrambled cards marked with words which as in the game, sound like the answer when joined together in some way. One player from the winning team went up to the board and on each window, tried to unscramble the words to have them appear from left to right and in such a way that the correct answer will be sounded out. The entire team can yell out the words and try to figure out what the answer was. In the pilot, the unscrambler was guided by the celebrity of his/her choosing. The game lasted for 45 seconds. Each correct answer won money ($500 in the pilot, $1,000 in the runthrough), and unscrambling and revealing all three answers won $5,000. International Version Even though the show didn't sell in America, it did air in Canada as a French-Canadian show called Mi Mé Mo. Gallery Star_Play_Promo_Ad.jpg|A trade ad seen in a November 28, 1988 issue of Broadcasting & Cable Tickets Star_Play.jpg Star_Play_2.jpg Screenshots Star Play 01.jpg Star Play 02.jpg Star Play 03.jpg Star Play 04.jpg Star Play 05.jpg Star Play 06.jpg Star Play 07.jpg Star Play 08.jpg Star Play 09.jpg Star Play 10.jpg Star Play 11.jpg Star Play 12.jpg Star Play 13.jpg Star Play 14.jpg Star Play 15.jpg Star Play 16.jpg Star Play 17.jpg Star Play 18.jpg Star Play 19.jpg Star Play 20.jpg Star Play 21.jpg Star Play 22.jpg Star Play 23.jpg Star Play 24.jpg Star Play 25.jpg Star Play 26.jpg Star Play 27.jpg Star Play 28.jpg Studio Hollywood Center Studios Links Star Play @ The Game Show Pilot Light YouTube Videos Runthrough Clips of the Pilot Category:Charades Category:Celebrity Category:Puzzle Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Syndicated shows Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:NBC Universal Television